1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to wireless handsets. More particularly, the invention relates to operability of handsets in non-secure and secure modes.
2. Background of the Invention
Security is a well-known problem in telecommunications, and in particular, wireless communications. Accordingly, handsets capable of secure or encrypted communications have been developed. However, a user of a secure handset may not always need to communicate in a secure mode, or may need to communicate with a user who does not have secure capabilities. Accordingly, what is needed is the ability for a handset to operate and smoothly transition between secure and non-secure modes of operations.